Death (Dragon Ball Genesis)
(And yes before anybody says it, I know this picture is from Harry Potter. Place disclaimer here.) Master Death is a concept, and is the true ruler of the Under-realms (Demon realm, underworld, etc.) as even the Demon Lord Demigra was subordinate to Death himself. He cannot be truly defeated as he IS death, and the concept of Existence to him is null. He can be summoned by the Deathly Wish Balls, 7 in total spread across all 20 universes randomly. Overview History TBA Personality Death is calculating, patient, and cunning. Due to not having a concept of time, he has no quarrels with waiting for mortals to die in order to gain souls. However he shows disdain and hatred towards those that has seen him but keeps evading him, such as Ariko. He is shown to be able to make plans considered to be Master-Plans in a mere second, such as when he upgraded Ariko's Blade knowing it will eventually kill him in the near future. Power Death is a concept, and as such is automatically unable to truly be defeated. That in of itself is powerful. His fighting power is immense as well, being able to rival Gods of Destruction and sometimes even surpass them. However, he is filled to the brim with haxes. He is capable of bending time to his will as much as the Supreme Kai of Time, Instantly kill anything he wishes, bend reality on a whim, and being capable of penetrating any minds (Exception is one's who is literally immune to mind penetration). He is also a master of Magic, superior to the Headmaster of Ariko's Academy. Said Headmaster has magic so capable he is able to contend with Kid Buu with pure magic alone to give scale His wish granting capabilities are immense as well, despite not being his job. When he wants to, he can grant a wish comparable to even a Shenron. He is the one to created the Grand Staff, the Staff the Headmaster uses, and the one who created Ariko's Sword. Abilities *'Concept:' Due to being a concept and not a true entity, He has the properties of a God and cannot die due to being Death himself. He also cannot be erased from existence as long as any life remains. *'Reality Manipulation:' He is able to warp and bend reality to his will, the one hax he demonstrates in the series. The moment he was summoned, he felt cheated the Saiyan avoided him so many times before and gave him one wish, to of which Death upgraded Ariko's blade into the Eclipse Edge. *'Time Manipulation:' He has complete control of time, Like the Supreme Kai of Time. The moment he's summoned or he wishes to interact with a specific Mortal, he freezes the time of the entire universe he's in with the exception of the person he'd like to speak to. *'Death Abilities:' Due to being Death, he is capable of manipulating any and all concepts of Death. This also includes being able to instantly kill any and all living beings without so much as a peep. He however doesn't do this at all much because he is aware of the concept of Balance and obliges by it. *'Exceeding-Master Magic:' Death's Magic is so immense, it puts Grandmasters, Headmasters, Babidi, Bibidi, and anything inbetween to shame. He especially specializes in Dark Magic, but is better at all elements than even a Master of said element. *'Sight into Destiny:' He is capable of seeing into the past and Future, knowing what will eventually happen should he change the present with say, a gift. This allows him to formulate plans and have it work 100% of the time. Category:Akreious Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Characters